Machines such as track-type tractors, wheel loaders, on- and off-highway haul trucks, motor graders, drill rigs, stationary pumps, and other heavy equipment often use different fluid systems to accomplish specialized tasks. For example, these machines may be equipped with a fuel system that powers an onboard engine, a cooling system that cools the engine, a lubrication system that lubricates different machine components, a hydraulic system that moves a work tool, a dosing system that injects reductant into an exhaust flow to reduce emissions, and/or other fluid systems known in the art. Each of these fluid systems requires a supply of an appropriate fluid in a sealed container, which maintains the supply in relative isolation from the environment and other fluids and contaminates of the machine. In addition, the container may need to provide a mounting platform for different components associated with each fluid system, for example filters, manifolds, pumps, sensors, valves, etc.
One example of a tank assembly that contains a fluid and provides a mounting platform for related system components is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0162690 of Hosaka et al. that was published on Jul. 1, 2010 (the '690 publication). In particular, the '690 publication discloses an urea tank providing a mounting platform for a control valve. The tank is provided with a detachable closure member having a body formed to support the control valve, and an SAE standard locking ring connected to the body. The locking ring has an annular groove recessed into the ring adjacent a perimeter of the ring, and an o-ring gasket is positioned within the groove. When the closure member is connected to the tank, the o-ring gasket is compressed to form a seal between the tank and the closure member. Protruding channels defining arcuate segments are mounted at spaced locations to an upper surface of the tank. A plurality of supports, each carrying a radially outwardly extending flange, are coupled to an upper surface of the ring. When the closure member is locked in place, the flanges are positioned within the channels of the tank. As the ring is rotated to connect the closure member to the tank, the o-ring gasket is compressed by an increasing amount to assist in applying a biasing force that holds the ring and closure member stationary relative to the tank.
Although the closure member configuration of the '690 publication may be suitable for some applications, it may be less than optimal. In particular, the configuration may require complex tank and ring geometry that is expensive to fabricate and decreases durability. Further, because the only mechanism retaining the closure member rotationally fixed is the bias from the o-ring gasket, it may be possible for the ring to rotate away from the channels and the closure member and disassemble from the tank when exposed to excessive vibration. Finally, because the closure member provides specialized mounting capability for only the control valve, it may lack broad applicability.
The disclosed tank assembly is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.